Playing With Destiny
by FiRe AvEnGeR
Summary: After the Shaman Tournament was canceled, so was Anna & Yoh’s engagement. Both were hurt, Anna left. After three years, what happens when they meet again? Will love blossom between them? But what happens if Anna already has some kind of relationship with
1. Chapter 1

Destiny-A Game

By: FiRe AvEnGeR

**_Summary:_** After the Shaman Tournament was canceled, so was Anna & Yoh's engagement. Both were hurt, Anna left. After three years, what happens when they meet again? Will love blossom between them? But what happens if Anna already has some kind of relationship with Hao. Will chaos occur? More improtatly, who will win the Itako's heart? (HaoxAnnaxYoh)

**_Warning:_** Please don't get pissed of if I have a lot of mistakes, I'm only 11 yrs. old, ya know!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Shaman King, but if I did, I would be so damned rich…sighs Oh well, on with the story!

Chapter I- Prologue

Yoh lay down on his futon. It has been awfully lonely since Anna left…Manta became a teacher, Ren & Jun went back to China, Ryu went to find his dream job, Faust became a doctor…In short, everyone went back to their normal lives. Yoh sighed. And recalled that fateful day _his_ precious Anna left…

_Flashback…_

"You have got to be _kidding_ me…"Yoh said, speechless.

"I'm sorry, Yoh. But I'm not joking. I have decided to break off your engagement with Anna."

Kino, Yoh's 'grandmother' & Anna's trainer emotionlessly said.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, because I, for one, know how much both of you _loved_ each other."

"_Loved_?"

"I _have_ decided, Yoh…She is _leaving_, tomorrow at dawn, and from that day on, Anna will officially be out of the Asakura's wing and she is free to do whatever she wants…"Kino answered quite irritated, but kept her cold composure.

"But why?" Yoh asked still unable to believe the news.

"I set up your engagement for mainly two reasons: One, so someone will be keeping you company. Two, so someone will train you, to become the Shaman King. And since the shaman tournament is over, she no longer has purpose for staying."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE FIRST REASON!" Yoh obviously pissed off yelled.

However, it was too late, Kino already had her back facing his face, as she gave on more sentence.

"Oh yes, you don't have to find a way to tell her, I already told her earlier, there is no time for words, Yoh. So I suggest you spend all the time you have left with her."

And with that, Kino left the two lovers alone.

Yoh wanted so much as to storm up his room and cry and scream so loud to let the pain go away, but when he turned around, he saw _her_ there, all covered with tears.

"Yoh, I-…"she was cut off, when Yoh hugged her, as he stroke her blonde tresses softly.

"Didn't you here her Anna? There is no time for words to be said." Yoh sadly said.

This made Anna cry harder. Tears then started falling from his own.

"Anna-chan, _aisheteru_." Yoh confessed to Anna.

"I love you too, Yoh-kun." Anna answered back.

That night, they both slept together, knowing this could be their last.

The next morning, Yoh woke up with Anna not in his arms, anymore.

_End of Flashback…_

"Anna…" was all Yoh uttered with the remaining energy he had, before he fell into a deep slumber.

Hey everyone! Hope you liked the story…R&R thanks…

Sayonarra,

FiRe AavEnGeR


	2. Meeting at the auditorium

Playing With Destiny

By: FiRe AVeNgEr

**_Summary:_** After the Shaman Tournament was canceled, so was Anna & Yoh's engagement. Both were hurt, Anna left. After three years, what happens when they meet again? Will love blossom between them? But what happens if Anna already has some kind of relationship with Hao. Will chaos occur? More importantly, who will win the Itako's heart? (HaoxAnnaxYoh)

**_Warning:_** Please don't get pissed of if I have a lot of mistakes, I'm still 11 yrs. old, ya know!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Shaman King or Converse, but if I did, I would be so damned rich…curses under breath on with the story!

Chapter II- Anna's POV

"Alright, everyone in their places, please!"

The director commanded.

But first, you might be wondering why there is suddenly a director, huh?

Truth is I was leaving that early morning of summer, from the person I loved the most…Asakura Yoh. No matter how long it's been, three years-to be exact, I still can't stop thinking about him. And every time I hear his name, my heart ached…Like it was being hit by a toothpick over and over again. Funny how love makes you feel such emotions…

I was the Ice Queen.

That's right, _was_ the Ice Queen.

When I left Funbari Inn I found a part-time job, working as pianist in a five-star restaurant, so my pay was quite a breath taker. Then a director of a famous auditorium, Madame Serena saw me playing that very night.

I remember very well, it was a week after I left Yoh, and I was backstage, getting ready.

I then took one last glance at the vanity mirror in my room.

_Perfect_.

I was wearing a red long-sleeved dress, which reached just above my knees, a pair of black, high-heeled sandals and a black pendant surrounding my neck. Not to mention some dangling earrings on my neck. My hair was also in a tight bun, with a few strands of blonde hair, hanging.

I then proceeded to the stage. As usual, people clapped and cheered. Some of them whispering praises, like_ "Gerald, that girl is very talented!" _or _"She's 14, yet she plays like an expert!"_

I then played five symphonies and two short skits. Slowly opening my eyes, to acknowledge the end of my presentation. People cheered and clapped merrily, then preceded with chatting or either just continues with their eating.

I then headed backstage. I took a quick shower, then changed into some comfortable clothes, namely, a black jacket, with a red tube underneath, brown faded jeans and my 1080 prayer beads, of course. Also, some Navy Blue Converse shoes.

I then grabbed my Black velvet bag and hurried out to my apartment.

Suddenly, someone called me.

"Excuse me, miss. Excuse me!"

"Hai?"

I then turned around to face a woman, about in her middle-age wearing an office uniform. Though, how formal she was, she looked kind of nice.

"Well, you see my name is Madame Serena, a director of the town's auditorium." she explained.

"So?"

"So, I saw you play tonight and I for one think, no know that you are very talented indeed. Also judging from the audience's feedback, I would like to offer you a chance at the auditorium."

I closed my eyes for a while, thinking of a reason why.

She seemed to have noticed, as added more.

"Though I am not forcing you…But if you do decide to join us, you may come at the auditions next week."

I slowly opened my eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Arigato Gozamaisu for spending time to listen to me…I do hope to see you there. Sayonara."

Was all she said as she left me, dumbfounded.

I then sighed, as I headed back to my apartment.

All night I thought about Madame Serena's offer. Thinking of the possibilities that could come up. If I would even fit in. And I also relayed the events that occurred that day.

I breathed out a long sigh, as I completely covered my body in my blanket as I fell asleep, with my thoughts on Yoh…

The next few nights, I was still playing in the restaurant, though I never saw that woman ever again. That night was the night before the auditions. So before I slept I spent all my thoughts of going or not.

But fortunately, I fell asleep with a decision…To go to the auditions.

The next day as I woke up around six am, I slowly went to the bathroom for a quick shower, I then changed into black cycling shorts and a black spaghetti top, with my Mp4 hanging at the left side of my waist.

I then went outside with my bicycle, as I rode around the park and back home, or was it?

All the while, remembering what Yoh and I used to do in the park. I sighed yet again.

When I finally reached the apartment, I went in straight to the kitchen, to cook myself breakfast. After which, I changed into a dark blue mini skirt, with three chains hanging, a red Chinese top, black boots, my 1080 prayer beads and my usual red bandana. Also a pair of earrings with skull designs on it.

I then grabbed my skateboard that Yoh bought for me when we usually go skateboarding and Yoh felt guilty I couldn't go with him so he bought me one.

My helmet was also on my head, which was colored black with flames at the sides. I then headed to the town's auditorium, not forgetting to bring my cellphone on the way.

When I reached there it was extremely crowded. I then went in line, for the signing of names.

"Kyouyama Anna." Was all I uttered, and then I went to the corner of the overcrowded room and observed the people.

"Kyouyama Anna." Mdm. Serena called me through the microphone.

I then walked over to stage, or rather people _pushed _me onstage.

As I saw Madame Serena, she smiled at me, and amusingly, I did the same.

I slowly walked over to the large piano, in the center of the stage. Settling myself down at the chair. I prepared to play.

My fingers moved gracefully from one key to the other; one symphony to another.

After which, I opened my eyes and walked off stage.

Everyone clapped at my performance and Madame Serena just smiled.

After everyone was done, it was finally time to call the names.

One of the judges slowly made her way to the microphone, as she spoke;

"For the male vocalist, Asakura Hao."

At that time, I was completely shocked…

'Asakura Hao? How can that be? I thought, no know he is dead.'

I asked myself over and over again, but I still kept my calm composure. I guess I didn't notice him audition, since I was so busy in my thoughts…

But my doubts were confirmed as he walked onstage. He looked at me smiling, while I gave him the 'how-can-you-be-alive' look.

Seeming as he wouldn't answer, the judge continued on…

"For the pianist; Hiroshi Kinamazu."

And for the 2nd time, that day, Anna was shocked.

'Why didn't I get picked?'

Just then, a girl with short black hair, walked onstage and took a quick bow. She was smiling."

I sighed heavily, quite disappointed, I was about to leave when…

"And lastly, Kyouyama Anna, for the female vocalist."

And for the third time, I was shocked, but I slowly got over it as people pushed me onstage-again.

I guess you could guess what happened?

Unfortunately, Hao became my singing_ partner_ for three years, in different sorts of musical plays. And as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoyed it…

Until that very night…

"Anna…"

I spun around as I saw Hao standing at the doorway of the exit to the changing room. I smiled.

"What is it, Hao?"

"This may sound weird…but Anna I love you."

He came closer & closer to a shocked me, until he was a foot away.

"I understand if you don't love me back…"

Hao looked away guiltily.

"I love you too, Hao."

Suddenly, Hao's face lighted up with joy.

Then he kissed me…My boyfriend, Hao

R&R Please

A/N If you're wondering, Anna moved to another town.

Oh yeah, and thanks to Holy Girl for the review : 3

Sayonara,

FiRe AvEnGeR


	3. leaving!

Ohayou everyone…

This is FiRe AVeNgEr, I made this chapter to all my stories to inform everyone, that I will be making another account because of some problems… I will continue to make stories, though I may delete this account and my stories. On my new account, I will continue to write Shaman King stories, but in a different username, and I won't tell…

Arigatou, Ja Ne…


End file.
